Leones Blancos
by Brujhah
Summary: ― ¿Tenéis frío alteza? ― preguntó él. Y Myrcella sintió como es que su rostro se volvía a calentar. Alzó la vista hacia él; Robb Stark le sonreía cálido y gentil. Trago pesadamente y negó. RobbxMyrcella.


**Leones Blancos**

* * *

**I**

* * *

El cielo era de un gris blanquecino y brillante. Extraño y diferente por decir lo menos, para ella. Sobre todo si es que se tomaba en consideración que aún era verano. Pero desde que salieran de Desembarco del Rey, las noches se habían tornado más frescas y agradables, el calor soporizante que le ahogaba bajo sus vestidos en la capital comenzaba a ceder entre más avanzaban. Hasta que una vez cruzado el Forca Verde, el frío comenzó a hacerse presente en gran parte de sus días y con mayor fuerza en sus noches.

Y en medio de aquél verano, única estación conocida por ella, el aire frío del norte se le hacía, sencillamente... exquisito.

Había visto, entre las ranuras de la gran casa crujiente que los llevara, por primera vez la nieve. Primero sobre toscos parajes en los que solo había una pequeña cantidad apenas identificable como agua congelada, pero a medida que las jornadas se extendían hacia el norte, comenzó a ver a través de las grietas del enorme mounstro que los albergaba como es que esta se volvía más opaca que transparente, más blanca que azulada, más consistente que solo un pequeño charco derretido; sobre el suelo, en medio de las rocas, flotando en el aire y durante las dos últimas jornadas antes de llegar a Invernalia, no podía sacar la vista de los carámbanos que pendían de gigantescos árboles con raíces gruesas y nudosas que sobre salían a la superficie, árboles que ostentaban ramas tan densas, apretadas y oscuras que su tío Tyrion le dijo ya eran viejas cuando Aegon recién era un bebe berreante.

Ese día, incluso su madre había descendido del carromato para acompañarlos en un improvisado paseo matutino sobre la escarcha blanca. Joffrey había usado a su hermano como blanco principal, hasta que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para contrarrestar los ataques de este. Su tío Jaime le dio indicaciones sobre cuales eran los puntos en los que sorprender a su hermano y hasta Sandor Clegane sonrió cuando entre ella y Tommen lo emboscaron.

― ¡Traidores, sois unos cobardes traidores! ― les gritó furioso pero, al menos en esa ocasión, nadie le prestó atención. Además de ello su padre no se opuso a que ella y Tommen se escondieran tras él, mientras que Joffrey buscaba vengarse.

― ¡Ya has perdido! ― le gritó el Rey en medio de las risas.

Y su hermano, derrotado, se había vuelto al carromato molesto y enojado. La reina fue tras él y Myrcella creyó que los regañaría por tratarlo así frente a todos, pero cuando se les llamó a comer su madre se mostró con un carácter de lo más tranquilo y jovial. En tanto que Joffrey, buscando amargar a todos como siempre declaró que odiaba la nieve.

Claro que a ella y a Tommen no les importó en lo absoluto.

Después de esa jornada se había ido a dormir entusiasmada, siempre le habían dicho que el norte era frío y cruel, pero al ver el reflejo de la nieve y como brillaba ante la luz opaca de un cielo nublado, la forma en la cual los carámbanos se balanceaban en los árboles, la música que interpretaban, como es que la nieve danzaba antes de caer completamente sobre el suelo todo le parecía sencillamente... mágico.

Bajo las mantas de su cama sintió como el brazo de su pequeño hermano menor rodeaba su cintura, abrió un poco los ojos y el ruido del exterior comenzaba a aumentar a medida que el día se hacia presente; el sonido de los caballos y las armaduras, las voces lejanas dando órdenes. Se quedó atenta mirando al tejado del carromato y como es que este clareaba de a poco, tratando de ver si es que era capaz de reconocer la voz de su tío o la de Ser Meryn o la del Perro en medio del campamento que despertaba, aunque para ella eran más evidentes los pasos de cada uno; le fue imposible, los ronquidos quedos de su padre eran el sonido predominante del carromato. Se atrevió a alzar levemente la cabeza y vio, por las mismas grietas que fueran su ventana al paisaje cambiante de su travesía, como es que la luz blanquecina y grisácea se filtraba en medio de la madera mostrando las partículas de polvo que danzaban perezosas ante el inicio de un nuevo día.

En medio de la penumbra divisó los cabellos claros de su madre y a su padre descansando, a Joff en un camarote cercano al lecho de estos y la pequeña cama que ocupara el menor de sus hermanos; vacía.

La noche anterior Tommen no había querido dormir solo ya que, según él, los Otros, en cualquier momento podría llevárselo. Había sido Joffrey quién le susurrara sobre ellos todas las noche del viaje y ya encontrándose tan al norte, la inquietud de su hermano menor se había transformado en miedo.

― No puedes esconderte en las faldas de las mujeres cada vez que tienes miedo Tommen ¡Eres un quejica! ― se burló Joff, pero un rugido de su padre les mandó a callar finalmente y, en medio de la noche, cuando abrió los ojos supo que Tommen, frente a ella le observaba.

― ¿No tienes miedo? ― le susurró.

Myrcella solo negó y sin decir palabra alguna abrió sus mantas, orden silenciosa que Tommen no se dejó repetir para correr con sus piernas rellenas y pasos nerviosos a cobijarse en los brazos de su hermana.

* * *

Robb Stark estaba frente a ella, tranquilo y relajado mientras bromeaba con el pupilo de Lord Stark. No podía separar sus ojos de él por más que lo intentaba, no pudo desde que pisaran el patio empedrado de Invernalia, incluso por decoro o prudencia. Involuntariamente, se vio una y otra vez buscándolo como si con ello él pudiera notarla. Y la ansiedad que se anidó en su estómago terminó por superarla, simplemente sus ojos se desviaban buscando aquél rostro y su cabello. Lo notó en cuanto se les dio la bienvenida, pero en aquél momento el joven Robb siquiera le había dirigido una mirada más que para saludarla. Y cuando le besó la mano de rodillas y alzó el rostro para sonreírle, en ese preciso momento, la respiración se le había detenido.

_"Fue como en los cuentos, como en las historias que cantan los bardos"_

Era alto, tan alto… y sus ojos brillaban al reflejo de la nieve sobre los patios de Invernalia, caminaba a pasos seguros y tranquilos por donde fuera sometiendo al entorno ante su presencia, se veía fuerte y ágil, tenía el aire de Lord Eddard, su señor padre; solemne y caballeroso. Pero lucía mucho más relajado, menos grave y, por sobre todo, no lo acompañaba aquel aire taciturno que rodeaba al Señor de Invernalia. Robb, en aquél preciso momento sonreía al joven que estaba a su lado, el heredero de Balon Greyjoy.

Hasta donde sabía, Theon había sido llevado a Invernalia para asegurar la obediencia de su señor padre después de la rebelión que entre El Rey y Lord Eddard aplastaran. Fue él, quien primero notó su mirada, gesto que captó la atención de Robb quién inmediatamente giró hacia ella y, de nuevo, sintió como es que su pecho se apretaba, negándose a expandirse, negándose a dejarle respirar.

_"¡No!, de seguro ha notado que no le puedes sacar la vista de encima"_

Bajó la mirada nerviosa y sintiéndose como una tonta por haber sido descubierta. Por lo que no vio la sonrisa burlesca que Theon le dirigió, ni tampoco como es que Robb le golpeó con el codo sobre el estómago por incomodar a la joven princesa.

Fue el taconeo que identificaba los pasos de su madre, fuertes e impacientes lo que re-capturo su atención; la reina se detuvo primero sobre Tommen para anudar el pañuelo que llevaba sobre su cuello, luego sobre Joffrey para sacudir sus bucles dorados y finalmente con ella solo para sonreírle y besarle la cabeza. Su padre la siguió con su andar poderoso y perezoso y se adelantó para sostener la mano de Lady Catelyn Stark. Lord Eddard se inclinó respetuoso frente a su madre y le extendió la mano para que ella la cogiera, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que se decían y sin quererlo su vista volvió a buscar la figura de Robb Stark, en aquella ocasión tanto él como el joven Greyjoy rieron con mucha más fuerza ganándose una gélida mirada de Lord Eddard y lady Catelyn, mirada que detuvo de una vez los murmullos.

― Sansa ― dijo la señora de Invernalia ― ya es hora ― y la preciosa muchacha que era la hija mayor de Lord Eddard se adelantó y formó tras ella. Era lindísima y bastante alta para solo tener once años, incluso Joffrey se mostró galante con ella cuando le extendió su brazo y le sonrió.

"_A Joff le ha gustado"_

¿Pensaría lo mismo Robb de ella?

Le habría gustado creer que sí pero si bien era pequeña, Myrcella no era ingenua; sencillamente era imposible que una niña captara la atención de un joven de quince años, del doble de su edad y un adulto a su lado. Podía ser la princesa de los Siete Reinos, pero en aquellos momentos solo se trataba de una niña.

La única esperanza a obedecer a la suerte que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y que había arrobado sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan repentina, era creer en las palabras de su madre, si era verdad lo que decía; los hijos de lo más grandes señores se pelearían su mano.

¿Lo haría Robb llegado el caso? Tal vez, al fin de cuentas se trataba de una princesa, su mano tenía el más grande valor al tratarse de una alianza. Pero no ahora, no en aquél momento.

Las puertas del gran salón de Invernalia se abrieron y una lluvia de colores grises, blancos, rojos y dorados se extendió frente a sus ojos. Su madre, que acompañaba a Lord Strak se giró para observarla y le lanzó una mueca que le hizo sonreír, el rey que formaba tras ella lo notó y copio el gesto, Joff se rió pero como siempre Myrcella no le prestó atención.

Entonces, Robb Stark le tendió su mano para que ella la cogiera, estaba enguantada y no pudo evitar temblar cuando ambas entraron en contacto.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan nerviosa.

― ¿Tenéis frío alteza? ― preguntó él. Y Myrcella sintió como es que su rostro se volvía a calentar. Alzó la vista hacia él; Robb Stark le sonreía cálido y gentil.

Trago pesadamente y negó.

* * *

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado claro; extrañaría a sus padres aunque ese sensación se veía disminuida cuando pensaba en Joffrey cediendo ante la inevitable idea de libertad. Era raro, jamás se había sentido prisionera en su hogar, pero no negaba el alivio de saberse lejos de él, al menos, por una larga temporada. Además la perspectiva de mantenerse en Invernalia también le agradaba, el invierno le había encantado como si el viento helado de esas mañanas le recitara un hechizo a sus oídos y cuando veía a Robb sabía que también le había hechizado los ojos y el pensamiento.

Era un capricho lo sabía, tonterías de una niña que, quizás, pasarían en cuanto madurara pero en ese momento tenía la excusa perfecta que encubría su actuar con toda la virtud como su respaldo cuando una princesa esta dispuesta a obedecer los deseos de su señor padre; Robert Baratheon, Rey de los Siete Reinos. Sin importar el dolo o pesadumbre que ello le causara. Era lo que le habían enseñado, era su deber como princesa.

Se convertiría en pupila de Lady Catelyn Stark mientras que Sansa, Bran y Arya acompañarían a Lord Eddard, quién asumiría el cargo de Mano, a la capital.

Su madre se había mostrado furiosa ante la sola idea solo que, en esa ocasión, fue la voluntad de su padre la que se impuso.

― No podéis tenerlos siempre entre sedas mujer.

― No hay nada que el Norte le pueda enseñar a mis hijos ― había contestado su madre llena de resentimiento.

― Tampoco el Sur... y os recuerdo que son nuestros hijos.

― ¿Os habéis vuelto loco? Si el Invierno llega…

― ¡Si el Invierno llega!... nadie sabe cómo enfrentarlo mejor que los Stark, estarán bien y a salvo, Cat puede educar a Myrcella con el mejor refinamiento y a Tommen le hará bien relacionarse con otros muchachos fuera de los lameculos de la capital ― su madre guardó silencio y les miró a ambos, pero mientras que para Tommen era una pelea común, ella podía vislumbrar la desesperanza que se anidaba en los ojos de la reina ― Lo queráis o no está decidido y en cuanto lleguemos a Desembarco del Rey, Joffrey irá a Roca Casterly, tu padre quería al hijo de Jon Arryn, haré algo mejor y le enviaré al futuro Rey ― aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Su madre se puso de pie y estalló.

― ¡Sois un estúpido! ¿Creéis que no sé lo que haces? ¿Que no sé qué todo esto es idea de Stark? ¿Queréis llenar la corte de sus inmundos Lobos? ¿Acaso podéis confiar en él?

― Lobos, leones, venados, somos todos unos salvajes, da lo mismo cambiar unos por otros. Esa maldita corte apesta, llena de veneno vuestra cabeza, la mía y ¡Por los dioses que no toleraré que envenene a mis hijos! Menos por el berrinche de una mujer.

―¡Soy vuestra esposa! ¡La reina! ¡Y una Lannister!

― Cuando cumpláis cualquiera de esos roles que tanto os gusta lucir, solo entonces, quizás pida tu opinión ― Myrcella se sobresaltó cuando vio como la reina se alzó sobre su padre para abofetearlo, pero el rey sujetó la muñeca de su madre en un gesto tan agresivo que incluso Tommen dejó de lado lo que hacía y se acercó a ella buscando protección.

Fue cuando ambos padres los miraron.

― Es lo que os digo Cersei ― cortó para soltarla bruscamente y dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación que compartían.

― ¿Acaso queréis dejarme a solas en la capital? ― preguntó su madre derrotada.

― ¿Sola? ¿De qué estupidez habláis? Yo estaré ahí ― contestó el Rey mientras cogía su capa.

― Ese no es un consuelo para nadie, menos para mí.

― Puedes irte a la Roca con vuestro hijo, si quieres ― sentenció el Rey y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió ― Y sobre Ned; Por supuesto que si ¡Pondría mi vida en sus manos! Algo que ni por tu hermano harías.

Cersei se quedó mirando a la nada, derrotada y frustrada, Myrcella apretó aún más a su hermano, pero la reina no les prestó atención.

― Es nuestro hijo...

Aun así, su madre insistió en que no abandonaría Invernalia dejando a ambos ahí. Pero con el paso de los días su posición fue perdiendo peso. De hecho, incluso sus tíos se mostraron de acuerdo con esa idea.

Tyrion, su favorito dijo, creyendo que ella no le prestaba atención o quizás que era muy pequeña para entender, que se trataba de un cambio positivo sobre todo para ellos.

― Bien saben los dioses que Joffrey necesita una mano dura que no le tema a Cersei ― entonces se había volteado hacia ella y le sonrió con aquellos ojos dispares que tanto le atraían ― ¿No tenéis miedo de quedaros en el norte? ― ella solo negó.

― Me ha gustado la nieve.

― Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando esta alcance los veinte pies de alto y tengáis que pelear por un pedazo de manta para cubriros ― le había sonreído su tío Jaime, Myrcella solo le miró en respuesta, no le gustaba tanto como Tyrion.

Muchas veces su tío Jaime se mostraba cruel y desagradable, pero no era eso lo que la ahuyentaba, sino todo aquél aire sombrío que solía rodearlo y lo peor es que no sabía si se debía a su frustración, a su pena o a su soledad, era cierto que se trataba del camino que él se había fabricado, la forma en la cual se moldeó para ser hombre, su elección. Pero, de todas maneras le resultaba triste el saber que su tío jamás podría amar, que el mundo lo detestaba por haber dado muerte al antiguo Rey. Que a pesar de ellos, estaba solo y, en el peor de los casos eran su única familia. Por lo que aquella forma de ser le servía de escudo para que el mundo no viera su pena, pero Myrcella la veía. Estaba presente en sus ojos verdes, como los de ella, cada vez que él se dirigía a su madre o como es que hablaba con su padre.

Todo eso no podía menos que hacerle sentir lástima por él.

― ¿Aun así queréis quedaros? ― le preguntó, Myrcella asintió.

― Es una orden de mi rey ― contestó escueta, además si los Stark habían sobrevivido miles de años a un Invierno tras otro, claramente no dejarían que ellos, los hijos del Rey sufrieran daño alguno.

― No tiene miedo ― dijo su tío Tyrion alzando su copa.

― No tiene miedo ― asintió su tío Jaime, copiando el gesto de su hermano.

Cuando finalmente todo quedó arreglado, Myrcella no pudo menos que sentirse aliviada, había temido que en un último arranque de desesperación su madre lograra cambiar las cosas. Ya le había resultado extenuante todo el viaje de ida; el disgusto de su madre, la indiferencia de su padre... Joffrey, Tommen.

Afortunadamente no se había dado y junto a su septa, sus guardias, Tommen, Lady Catelyn y el resto de los Starks, vio como el gigantesco carromato que les trajera a Invernalia se empequeñecía a la distancia junto a sus padres, tíos y hermano.

Lord Eddard cerró la caravana despidiéndose de los suyos y dejando en su hogar a tres de sus hijos y a su esposa. La línea de guardias vestidos de gris con el Lobo Huargo como estandarte, salió antes que su señor a quién Myrcella le sonrió sinceramente; la futura Mano conocería el verano asfixiante de días brillantes y calurosos, pero cuando lo vio alzar su mano supo que no se trataría de una experiencia agradable para el Señor de Invernalia. Y por sus ojos pudo notar que Lord Eddard extrañaría su hogar.

* * *

Myrcella sabía que su papel de princesa no descartaba su imagen de niña. Algo que a su alrededor le encantaba recordar una y otra vez, directa o indirectamente como la limitante absoluta de su capacidad de entendimiento. Lo que resultaba obvio en la forma condescendiente en la cual le trataban, como si fuera tonta o estúpida, sobre todo cuando los adultos conversaban entre ellos, creyendo que por su edad era incapaz de entender las palabras que se decían o el significado de las mismas.

_"Sosa... todos creen que soy sosa"_

Excepto su tío Tyrion, él si sabía cual era su verdadero potencial.

Por ejemplo, sabía que todas las dudas de su madre nacían, no solo ante la expectativa de estar sola sino ante la de ser alejada de sus más cercanos e incondicionales aliados. Tanto Joffrey, como ella y Tommen eran moneda de cambio (tal cual como había ocurrido) para sostener la posición de la Reina en el trono. Cierto; Cersei Baratheon Lannister era la reina, pero desde hace mucho que las relaciones entre ella y su esposo eran frías y distantes, tener una cena _familiar _era de las pocas experiencias que le agotaban mental y emocionalmente, qué decir de Tommen.

Y todas aquellas semanas juntos en aquél carromato la habían empujado al límite de su paciencia. En momentos así Myrcella apelaba a su ingenuidad, solía cubrirse con ella buscando ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrrededor, pero lo sabía. Sabía que eran los gemidos que escapaban de la cama de sus padres cuando esta crujía en las noches y también sabía que sus hermanos, al igual que ella, se quedaban despiertos escuchando las negativas de su madre y las ordenes de su padre, insomnes ante la imposibilidad de dormir con el Rey gruñendo quedo sobre la reina.

Muchas veces, aprovechando la ebriedad de su padre Joff se levantaba y los sacaba a ambos del carromato en silencio, cargando él mismo a un dormido Tommen. Siempre disponía para si la mejor tienda que encontrase, solía ordenar a los soldados que lo dejaran ahí junto a ellos y entonces podían buscar algo de descanso. A veces llegaban a la tienda de su tío Tyrion, lo que era preferible para Myrcella, a veces era su tío Jaime quién los recibía, incluso el Perro les cedió en una ocasión su tienda. Y todos se les quedaban mirando con lástima y conmiseración algo que Joff odiaba, ella en tanto prefería fingir que no lo veía, que no lo escuchaba y que no lo sentía.

Amaba a sus padres, pero en ocasiones no podía dejar de sentir asco por ellos.

Además para todo el castillo y en eso no se excluía, era evidente que el Rey tenía amantes, muchas y variadas. ¿Era eso lo que había agotado el amor entre sus padres? o ¿Había sido por la costumbre de forzar a su madre? ¿Se habían amado alguna vez? Le gustaría creer que sí y su limitada experiencia le decía era normal culpar a los hombres por ello, pero en ocasiones cuando veía que la reina no hacía nada por corregir las injusticias de Joffrey, cuando la veía discutir con su padre y gritarle cosas horribles, que de nuevo nadie la creía capaz de entender, no podía evitar entender y desentender, al mismo tiempo, que no todo era como ella misma quería creer.

"― _Eres demasiado inteligente, incluso por tu propio bien ―"_

Le había dicho en una ocasión su tío Tyrion. Y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, Myrcella se sintió triste por ello.

Incluso, era factible que tuviera muchos hermanos bastardos en Desembarco del Rey. Idea que le emocionaba pero evitaba pensar en ello ya que de una de esas situaciones, había dilucidado la imagen más oscura que conociera de su madre; Myrcella lo escuchó de una de las criadas, quien tampoco debió considerarla lo suficientemente inteligente para entender sus palabras; que su madre había ahogado a un par de gemelos que su padre tuvo con una criada de Lannisport, que aquél acto resultó ser una ofensa demasiado grave para la Leona de Roca Casterly, y que no conforme con ello, había vendido a la mujer como esclava.

Eso, definitivamente, jamás podría entenderlo. ¿Qué culpa habían tenido los bebes? ¿En que se diferenciaba un bastardo de un hijo legítimo, fuera de sus derechos? Tenían la misma cantidad de brazos, piernas, ojos y boca. ¿Por qué el orgullo era más importante que la vida de una persona? ¿Por que su padre no hizo nada? ¿Acaso esos bastardos no eran hijos de un Rey? ¿Sus hijos? Era cierto que podían ser menos educados, pero la misma historia de Poniente mostraba que todos los hombres y mujeres, incluso los bastardos eran o terminaban siendo lo que su educación les otorgaba.

"―_El hombre es lo que se hace a sí mismo―" _

Decía su padre, y por ello le gustaba.

_Daemon Fuegoscuro_ era considerado uno de los mejores guerreros, estrategas y más apuestos príncipes que conociera poniente y era un bastardo. _Aegon IV, el Indigno,_ por otro lado, era legítimo y se le consideraba uno de los peores monarcas de la historia. Incluso ella tenía un medio hermano llamado Edric Tormenta que vivía en Bastión de Tormentas, alejado de la corte y de ella, hijo de una Florent y su padre. Le habría gustado conocerlo, pero no quería pensar en lo que su madre podría llegar a hacerle.

La amaba pero en ocasiones no podía evitar temerle.

Era contradictorio, lo sabía pero no lo entendía. Y habiendo visto a su madre tan temerosa sabía y eso si lo comprendía, el por qué también se negaba a acompañar a su hijo a la Roca; Joffrey no estaría jamás en un lugar más seguro que en Lannisport, bajo la tutela de su abuelo Tywin, de quién se decía había sido la mejor Mano que conociera el reino. Le enseñaría a gobernar y también a luchar, pero ceder y acompañar a su hijo mayor significaba aplastar su orgullo, ir a refugiarse con su padre como Joffrey lo hacía con ella cada vez que se veía sobrepasado y, Cersei Lannister, era demasiado orgullosa para tolerar aquello.

Myrcella lo sabía. Myrcella la conocía.

* * *

Robb no solía tomarla en cuenta. A diferencia clara de lo que ocurría con su hermano.

En aquél preciso momento podía verlos juntos mientras se entrenaban en un patio cubierto de nieve, con Tommen riendo de una manera en que nunca vio, lo hiciera con Joffrey. Pero, ciertamente que Robb era mucho más gentil y accesible que su hermano, incluso ella se animaba más a hablarle. Robb no la ridiculizaba y tampoco la consideraba tonta o, si lo hacía, sencillamente no se lo gritaba a la cara. Siempre le animaba haciéndole preguntas y encontrando sus respuestas interesantes o sorpresivas, de seguro era por que no habían esperado mucho de ella, de seguro era porque le había encontrado tan sosa como Theon Greyjoy, como todos solían decirle.

Pero no le importaba, no al menos lo que dijeran a sus espaldas. E incluso si Robb se lo decía a Theon o a Jon, al menos, frente a ella era simpático, agradable y cortes. Pero ella sabía, sabía que pensar de esa manera iba asociado con lo que esperaba de su influencia sobre el heredero de Invernalia, la cual debía ser muy, pero muy poca.

Myrcella no era tonta, quizás algo ingenua, pero no tonta.

A veces, esa forma de tratarla le hacia ilusionarse conque podía esperar más de ellos, quizás Robb no hablaba así de ella, quizás la encontraba simpática y que cuando le decía que le gustaban sus respuestas era verdad y no mera cortesía. Habían más gestos, muchos más y no solo aquél de tener que soportarla. Siempre le había parecido que Robb era más honesto que el resto, que incluso parecía realmente contento de poder enseñarle a Tommen de la misma forma en que el Ser Rodrick Cassel lo hiciera con él.

"_Debe ser por qué es un príncipe" _

Era lo más probable y aquello siempre significaba un honor para quién lo hiciera. Y el heredero de Lord Stark por muy importante que fuera no dejaba de ser solo un señor a diferencia clara de Joffrey, quién sabía, la corona lo esperaba. Por lo que se comportaba como un futuro rey.

Aunque dudaba que su padre se comportara de esa manera alguna vez. No lo creía, la guerra había llevado a su padre al trono. Él había luchado por ello.

_"Él se hizo hombre de esa manera"_

Y cuando pensaba no lo imaginaba, no veía a Joffrey dirigiendo ejércitos a la batalla y menos sosteniendo un consejo con nadie que no fuera capaz de opinar lo mismo que él. Era un problema, pero Joff era incapaz de enfrentar a nadie sin perder la calma, sin mantener sus argumentos, cuando era vencido huía con su madre por que era la única que le resguardaba.

Y en Invernalia las cosas eran tan diferentes, tan claras y simples. Tan reales y mucho más sopesadas y profundas, tan opuesto a toda la pomposa frivolidad de Desembarco del Rey, frivolidad innecesaria, hueca y aburrida. Y no lo extrañaba, había sido parte de toda su vida y no lo quería de vuelta; toda la sencillez que rodeaba la vida de los Stark y que en un principio le había parecido extraña y poco elegante, pronto terminó fascinándole.

Myrcella nunca había sido una niña muy religiosa, como muchos de su edad solía quedarse dormida cuando era llevada al Gran Sept de Baelor y su mayor logro consistía en entender los sermones del Gran Septon. Sin embargo, ahí había más espiritualidad de la que nunca sintiera en medio de los cánticos del Gran Sept. Como las palabras que escuchó cuando los vientos fríos de Invernalia hechizaron sus ojos y cabeza; tal vez eran las deidades de los primeros hombres que aún caminaban por el norte y en El Bosque de los Dioses estaba uno de sus muchos refugios. Voces que le habían reconocido como princesa, que habían dirigido sus ojos a Robb. Voces a las que no había temido.

Le gustaba como ocurrían las cosas en aquél lugar. En sus pocos años en la capital, Myrcella jamás había tenido contacto cercano con los maestros armeros, los cocineros, las tenderas o cualquier común, lo que había terminado por hacerle creer que todo Desembarco del Rey se reducía a la Fortaleza Roja y sus señores. Y aun así, jamás había tenido una conversación con quienes les preparaban sus aposentos, comidas y ropas. Los veía todos los días como sombras multicolores que tenían prohibido hablarle, que huían de su mera presencia como si tuviera _psoagrís._

Ella era una niña y, esas cosas, no podía entenderlas.

Por lo que toparse todas las cenas con algún invitado diferente a la mesa de los señores no pudo menos que descolocarla y encantarle en partes iguales. Al principio muchos no le hablaban directamente, en aquellas ocasiones tanto Robb como Lady Catelyn se preocupaban que ambos hermanos intervinieran en esas charlas, pidiéndoles su opinión o, derechamente, forzándoles a interactuar directamente con la servidumbre o los comunes, y hasta ese momento Myrcella no había notado que ella también les temía, que también huyó de ellos como si tuvieran _psoagris. _Volviéndose una sombra inalcanzable para todos, así como lo eran sus padres.

Para Tommen fue más fácil el acostumbrase pero una vez que lo consiguió, se sorprendió de lo elocuente que podía llegar a ser, aunque la mayoría de las veces se quedaba atenta escuchando sus historias, que si entendía. Y cada vez que Robb intervenía no podía menos que seguir con atención sus palabras, la forma en que sonreía y como es que trataba a los sirvientes y a los comunes.

Su hermano, su madre e incluso su padre jamás perderían el tiempo de esa manera y el que Robb y Lady Catelyn lo hicieran no podía menos que intrigarle. A veces, creía entender el porqué de ello. Era el mundo, uno completo y complejo que se extendía en cada una de esas personas. Pero a veces no sabía cuál era la recompensa de todo eso ¿Los señores de Invernalia invitaban a desconocidos a su hogar solo porque sí?

No tenía sentido. No, al menos, para ella.

Pero, en general, se trataba de una estancia tranquila y casi placentera; a excepción del frío, claro. Solo que mentiría si dijera que le resultaba un problema grave, realmente no era algo que le molestara en particular.

Ahí, perdidos en medio del norte veía día a día como es que su hermano se desarrollaba como un niño normal, jugando a los caballeros con el pequeño Rickon y su lobo Peludo, tomando atención, al igual que ella de todo lo que Robb hacía. En la capital todo siempre estaba centrado en ella y Joffrey, por lo que en muchas ocasiones Tommen había sido dejado de lado por sus padres. Ahí, en el Norte fue que Myrcella descubrió la fascinación que su hermano menor sentía por el bastardo de Lord Eddard. En los patios de Invernalia Tommen era tratado como un igual y, en ocasiones, como un superior.

Y ella lo agradecía, parecía que en medio de aquel manto blanco que con el tiempo solo crecía, la confianza del menor de sus hermanos comenzaba a llenarlo de alegría y una tranquilidad que en Desembarco del Rey no poseía, sus pasos se lo decían, la forma de caminar que había cambiado tan veloz como el carácter de Tommen.

― Su alteza ― dijo el maestre Luwin llamando su atención, Myrcella desvió su vista del cristal y giró el rostro centrándolo en el afable señor ― por favor traduzca ― la joven obedeció y con tranquilidad leyó las cuatro primeras líneas del texto señalado por el maestre en _braavosi._

Sin darse cuenta continuó.

Su cabeza entonces, se centró en cosas más recientes; ya había pasado su décimo día del nombre y en cuanto lo recordó se dijo a si misma que los últimos tres años transcurrieron con la rapidez en que se dividen días y las horas, le parecía que solo semanas atrás vio partir a sus padres, cruzando la entrada y el foso que rodeaba los muros de Invernalia para decirles adiós.

Había tenido la esperanza de que su madre se hiciera presente en el cumpleaños de Tommen, que también había pasado, pero las noticias del Sur no fueron favorables; cruzar Foso Cailin se había vuelto imposible, debido a las crecidas de los ríos cercanos. Así que como compensación tanto ella como su hermano recibieron bastos regalos y una carta de parte de cada uno de sus parientes; la más escueta era de su hermano quién seguía bajo la tutela de su abuelo, Lord Tywin. Mientras que del Señor de Roca Casterly recibió un hermoso pendiente de oro del cual colgaba una esmeralda del tamaño de una canica, enzarzada en medio de rubíes tan pequeños como la cabeza de una aguja.

En aquella ocasión casi había deseado volver a su hogar, pero debía cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Y según este, su estadía se extendería hasta su décimo séptimo día del nombre. Algo que no le incomodaba, no solo los días se hacían cortos mientras el invierno se acercaba. A ella solo le parecían horas vividas, horas que recordaba con todo detalle. Y frente a la imagen de Robb, frente a la idea de verlo diariamente aquello le había parecido una bendición, una oportunidad que la doncella le daba a una niña de permanecer al lado de quién le robara su primer respiro, la oportunidad de crecer y volverse hermosa y deseada a su lado porque si bien los años habían pasado los sentimientos de Myrcella se mantenían, habían madurado junto a ella, pero seguían ahí, atentos y esperando.

Solo que en ocasiones podía obviarlos por algunos _minutos y horas,_ en aquellos momentos la muchacha extrañaba demasiado a su familia, incluso a Joff, como para que las sensaciones que la embargaran desde hace tres años pudieran afectarle como lo hicieran en su primer día en Invernalia.

Myrcella había crecido y Lady Catelyn le decía que demasiado rápido para su edad.

Además la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía sola. Habían muy pocas niñas en Invernalia y todas eran mayores que ella, por lo que la trataban como una niña tonta; criaja y sosa eran las palabras que más escuchaba o le temían por ser la hija de la reina. Algo que no ocurría con Tommen. Los muchachos jugaban entre ellos y, claramente, su hermano prefería tomar partido con la compañía de los hijos de Lord Stark y su pupilo. Ella en tanto se había adaptado a la compañía de su septa y Lady Catelyn y al resto de los adultos a quienes no les molestaba su silenciosa compañía.

La señora de Invernalia era de lo más cortes y cariñosa con ella, cada vez que podía le hacía compañía y daban largos paseos en el Bosque de los Dioses hablando de muchas cosas, aunque ella prefería preguntarle sobre la guerra, sobre su padre como héroe del Tridente y si bien lady Catelyn le contestaba con la mayor voluntad y paciencia, Myrcella no dejaba de notar aquél aire de tristeza que empañaba su mirada.

Al parecer Lady Catelyn había sufrido mucho durante esta.

Dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto terminó de leer el texto entregado por el maestre. Le agradaba el anciano, era mucho más afable que Pycelle y, claramente menos grave, consiente de la humildad que se respiraba en las paredes de Invernalia, incluso el más sabio de ellos era entregado al servicio y no al orgullo.

Y para ella, eso era admirable.

― Muy bien hecho su alteza ― Myrcella solo inclinó la cabeza levemente a modo de respuesta ― Será mejor que volvamos al salón, a cada año esta torre se congela con mayor rapidez ― dijo a lo que ella asintió, como en muchas cosas que hacía, en completo silencio.

El maestre la empujo suavemente por los hombros antes de salir, el frío solía colarse en todas la habitaciones sin importar si es que había fuego en estas o no. Y la torre del maestre, al parecer, era la víctima favorita.

* * *

Así pasaron sus primeros tres años en Invernalia, a esas alturas del Otoño el único lugar que se mantenía cálido era la torre de las habitaciones de Lady Catelyn, lugar en el cual también estaba su habitación. Tommen por otro lado, se mantenía en las que le habían cedido cuando llegaran. Su hermano tardó en adaptarse al frío, pero una vez lo hizo no hubo forma de hacerle entrar en razón sobre lo peligroso que podía ser que enfermara a veces lo envidiaba por eso. Ella no era tan arriesgada como los norteños, prefería la cautela y la prudencia, características que Lady Catelyn siempre le alababa.

"_Yo soy mujer, estoy por encima de esas cosas"_

Ella y su hermano se levantaban poco después del amanecer y desayunaban con los señores de Invernalia en el gran salón, luego ambos eran separados. Y mientras a Tommen se le enseñaba a cabalgar y luchar, junto al pequeño Rickon, ella se dedicaba a escuchar las lecciones sobre la virtud de su septa, para luego acudir a las que le impartía el Maestre Luwin hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Le gustaba la comida de Invernalia; los sabores ácidos y secos de sus frutos, la forma en la cual condimentaban la carne y el vino. La cerveza la especiaban mucho más para combatir el frío, lo que le daba un sabor más contundente y pesado, uno que llenaba el estómago sin necesidad de comer nada más. Pero Jon Nieve le había aclarado lo peligroso de beberla a solas, ya que era mucho más fácil embriagarse, Myrcella había tomado nota de ello y procuraba beber solo sorbitos cortos, no más de uno por comida y siempre con algo en el estómago.

Si su madre lo supiera se habría escandalizado; ella obedeciendo a un bastardo y Tommen completamente embelesado por el hijo ilegítimo de Lord Eddard Stark.

Myrcella se adelantó al maestre y procedió a sentarse a la derecha de la cabecera, que Lady Catelyn tomó en esa ocasión; la señora de Invernalia bebía en aquél momento mientras leía una carta.

Fue cuando el ruido de los postigos llamó la atención de ambas junto con la ráfaga de viento helado que se coló en el gran salón, Myrcella lo sintió estrellarse con sus mejillas y como es que recorría los rincones de su cuello para adentrase por su espalda provocándole escalofríos; su hermano, el pequeño Rickon, Robb, Jon Nieve y Theon Greyjoy entraron a de manera tempestuosa al salón, acompañados por los lobos que a diferencia de sus dueños trotaban en completa calma.

El oscuro; _Peludo_ se sacudía la nieve y de pronto como si supiera que le miraba, fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en ella.

"_Tiene ojos Lannister"_

Aún les temía, mientras que su hermano pequeño no tenía problema alguno en jugar con aquellas bestias de la misma manera en que Rickon lo hacía. Pero al igual que su dueño, Fantasma era su favorito.

― Su alteza ― la saludaron Robb, Jon y Theon. Myrcella les sonrió y se apartó un poco para dejar que los criados sirvieran su comida. Robb se sentó a su lado, algo que hace bastante tiempo había dejado de ponerle nerviosa.

― ¿Noticias madre? ― preguntó, Lady Catelyn dejó de lado el mensaje cuando su comida fue servida y asintió.

― Lo son, los Cerwyn envían al joven Cley con pieles, grano, harina y carne.

Como parte de su educación Myrcella se había aprendido los estandartes de todos los banderizos de los Stark y conocía los detalles de cada uno, el joven Cley Cerwyn debía tener entre doce o trece años, Lord Bolton tenía dos hijos; uno mayor llamado Domeric y su bastardo, de quién se decían cosas horribles. Aunque la idea que más le entusiasmaba de la Cosecha de otoño, era conocer a las Mormont, nunca había escuchado de una casa dirigida por mujeres y lady Maege era la cabeza de ellas. Todos se dirigían a Invernalia, lo que llenaría aquél salón tan blanco y gris de invitados. Lamentaba que se perdiera toda aquella paz que parecía llenarla, pero sabía que se trataba de una tradición además de seguro muchos irían a presentarle respetos a la princesa de Los Siete Reinos y ella sabía que debía estar a la altura.

― ¿Y el resto? ― preguntó Robb.

― Lady Mormont vendrá con Dacey y Lyanna, Lord Bolton con Domeric, y de seguro Lord Manderly enviara a alguna de sus hijas o nietas ― Myrcella no pudo evitar notar como es que Jon Nieve trataba de esconder su risa y Robb su incomodidad. Mientras que Theon hacia un gesto aludiendo a la gordura de Lord Manderly, razón por la cual, de seguro se mantendría en Puerto Blanco.

Lady Catelyn pasó de ello y se concentró en su comida.

Los pasos de los criados resonaban en el lugar presurosos y diligentes para atender a los señores. Y como siempre, cuando terminaron de servir pasaron a sentarse en la mesa principal del salón y a comer en su compañía. Luego se les unieron los muchachos de la herrería liderados por Miken y los soldados de la guardia y solo cuando todos estuvieron sentados, se les unió el personal de las cocinas.

Myrcella ya estaba acostumbrada, a diferencia de Desembarco del Rey, en una Invernalia a la espera del Invierno nada sobraba, siquiera las personas. Comían todos juntos con la clara intención de ahorrar fuego y aprovechando el calor que comenzaba a concentrarse en el salón. Era muy poco ortodoxo según su crianza, pero si alguno de ellos necesitaba servirse una copa más de sidra o un trozo más de pan, este pasaba de comensal en comensal hasta que llegaba a manos del solicitante.

En momentos así Robb se volvía a comportar como el señor de Invernalia y era de lo más atento con ella; estando siempre pendiente de que si es que quería comer un poco más o de servirle el vino si es que se lo pedía.

Y era así, como del silencio pasaban al bullicio; contándose historias, dándose órdenes y armando planes para el futuro. Myrcella lo escuchaba todo y lo que no entendía se lo preguntaba a su septa o a Lady Catelyn a Robb y en ocasiones, cuando Lady Stark no estaba a Jon Nieve. Ya había notado que a ella le molestaba el bastardo de Lord Eddard, debía ser porque lo mucho que este se parecía a su señor padre, según los criados; más que cualquiera de sus otros hijos. Aunque, para ella, eso no significaba nada. Sabía que Edric Tormenta tenía los ojos y el pelo de su padre y que ellos tres eran el retrato de la familia de su madre, pero eso no los hacia bastardos, quizás si sus padres tuvieran otro hijo se parecería más al rey.

Eso le parecía una buena idea; la de tener otro hermano.

"_Uno que juegue con Tommen, ya no puedo seguir siendo una niña, ya no podré hacerlo para siempre"_

* * *

― No su alteza, debéis… ― Cley Cerwyn trató de acercarse a ella, pero en cuanto Myrcella se giró a verle se detuvo ― Ehm, permitidme ― y ella le extendió el arco con torpeza.

Cley se ubicó a su lado y se irguió recto como un junco, era más alto de lo que le había parecido a primera vista y no tenía doce, sino catorce años.

La nieve caía lenta y suave a su alrededor pero no sentía frío, en el Bosque de los Dioses parecía que el Otoño aún estaba debatiéndose si es que caer o no, tras el muchacho el rostro del arciano triste, como lo llamaba su hermano, se emborronaba y Myrcella volvió la atención al joven Cerwyn.

― Fijaos en como estoy cogiendo el arco su alteza ― Myrcella obedeció, a diferencia de Jon Nieve y Theon, Cley lo sostenía con una ligera inclinación de su mano apoyando el tramo de la flecha más en el pulgar que en el índice.

― Lord Greyjoy, prefiere direccionar con el índice, mi señor ― Cley bajo el arco.

― No sabría deciros alteza, pero si no queréis dañaros los dedos preferiréis que sea vuestra mano ― le extendió de vuelta el arco y Myrcella lo cogió.

El muchacho tomo distancia y se posicionó tras ella con ambas manos en la espalda. De pronto Myrcella sintió como es que le hablaba cerca de su rostro y no puedo evitar sentir el ardor que subía por sus mejillas, era demasiado cerca. No estaba acostumbrada, solo que en vez de dejar que aquello le afectara decidió ignorarlo la cercanía, centrarse en sus instrucciones y fijar la vista en su objetivo.

― Si así… ajustad vuestros dedos alteza, como si fueran una garra ― ella obedeció.

De pronto escuchó los pasos de Jon Nieve, suaves y silencioso, que se acercaban a ellos.

― Demasiado cerca Cerwyn, no engatusaras a nuestra princesa con esas tretas ― le dijo entre bromas, lo que le hizo sentir otro golpe de calor, ahora en todo el cuerpo. Escuchó como es que el muchacho retrocedía, aplastando nieve y piedra bajo sus pies, tenso y cauto.

― Nieve ― contesto Cley molesto y con tono afectado.

Las risas de Dacey acompañaron el comentario y de reojo notó como es que Jon se quedaba al lado de la Osa mirando lo que hacían.

De pronto el viento sacudió su cabello con más fuerza y Myrcella soltó un respiro, ignoro a todos a su alrededor, centrándose en el blanco. Escuchó las pisadas de los lobos y supo que dos de ellos estaba ahí, uno tenía que ser, si o si Fantasma, el lobo blanco jamás se separaba de Jon Nieve y el segundo no supo de quién se trataba hasta que escuchó como es que la nieve del lugar era aplastada, también por pasos reconocibles.

Myrcella podía cerrar los ojos y diferenciar a Jon Nieve, de Miken, Theon y Robb con absoluta certeza y, sabía, que era este último quién se hacía presente en el Bosque de los Dioses. Todo nerviosismo desapareció y el silencio rodeó el lugar, Myrcella dio un último suspiro y al abrir sus ojos soltó la flecha.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, había observado a los chicos muchas veces entretenidos mientras entrenaban en los patios de Invernalia y notó como es que cada cual luchaba, Robb era fuerte y siempre prefería el ataque a la defensa, Jon Nieve sopesaba más las situaciones pero ante su hermano solo podía valerse de su velocidad, Tommen había dejado de lado su torpeza y en los últimos tres años había crecido casi diez centímetros, pero aun así no era rival para Rickon en el patio.

Nunca se había atrevido a intervenir en ello y menos tomar por sus propias manos algún tipo de arma, no era algo que las damas hicieran, menos las princesas o eso había creído hasta que conoció a las Mormont; cuando se hicieron presentes en el salón de Invernalia, Myrcella se admiró de ellas eran elegantes, educadas y señoriales. Pero se sorprendió más aún cuando ambas; la pequeña Lyanna y Lady Dacey se incluyeron en los entrenamientos de los muchachos, incluso bajó al patio para ver cómo es que Lyanna Mormont ponía en problemas a Rickon con un hacha de verdad. Y ¿Qué decir de Dacey? Era un par de años mayor que Robb y Jon, pero seguía siendo una mujer; a Robb lo desarmó en su segundo ataque y Jon no corrió mejor suerte, solo que él también pudo quitarle sus hachas a la joven heredera de los Osos.

Fueron ellas y nadie más quienes la animaron a practicar, pero no se atrevió a pedir ayuda a Robb, sin mencionar que Theon la intimidaba con sus risas burlescas, por lo que cuando manifesto que el arco y la flecha siempre habían llamado su atención, el joven Cerwyn se ofreció.

Y algo peculiar ocurrió en aquél momento, siendo todos extraños, Myrcella pudo sentirse como una más, como la recién llegada que llevaba unos días en aquél lugar - estaba segura de que habían sido días y no años-.

Cuando lo notó, cuando lo vio supo que su flecha, la primera que lanzaba en su vida, había dado en el centro, en el blanco. Una alegría tonta la llenó obligándole a sonreír como nunca nada lo hiciera. Y girándose hacia el resto siquiera pudo evitar saltar de alegría.

― ¡Le has dado Myrcella! ― gritó Tommen quién corría hasta ella seguido de Rickon y _Peludo,_ su hermano la abrazó al vuelo y el menor de los Stark lo imitó también riendo. Pronto Lyanna se les unió y a su alrrededor los lobos comenzaron a saltar

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Myrcella se volvió a sentir como si tuviera de nuevo, siete años.

* * *

_N/A: _

_Vi esto..._** cerberus - angel . tumblr post / 82321837562 / these-are-hard-times-for-dreamers-canon **

_y quise escribir esto._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
